


In the End...

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Giles Haiku [18]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Summer of Giles 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic





	In the End...

For Buffy's own good.  
He'd do most of them again.  
Most of them, not all.


End file.
